Sarabi Desert
The Sarabi (Sir-ah-bee) Desert is the birthblace of the Jade Legion. First time to Sarabi Go through the following passage only if this is your character's first time to the Sarabi desert. You look around the seemingly dead wasteland. Just as you catch a glint of metal sparkling in the distance a wall of sand comes at you with incredible speed. You throw your arms over your eyes to block the searing sands of the Sarabi from burning them. The wall dies down and an Orc stands in front of you, holding sword not 3 inches from your neck. 250px Saramyr says: ''"Who are you? Why have you come to the Sarabi?"'' Attack Saramyr I wish to join the Jade Legion. Leave Second time you visit the Sarabi Go through the following passage only if this is your character's second time to the Sarabi desert. You walk through the sands of the Sarabi, looking around for something worth traveling to. To Drinis, the Jade Legion capitol There will be more choices eventually, feel free to make some locations within the Sarabi as well. '' If you attack Saramyr ''If you have followed this link, you have attacked Saramyr the Orc during your FIRST visit to the Sarabi. After the fight is over, record what happened here. The skilled Jade Knight easily avoids your first attack. 250px Saramyr says: ''"In the name of the Imperial Serpent, you must be laid to rest."'' Saramyr’s stats: Strength- 100 + 80 Endurance- 135 Intelligence- 20 Wisdom- 20 Agility- 20 Resistance- 55 + 100 Disipline- 20 Saramyr swings his scimitar at you gut, do you… Dodge it (Requires at least 30 agility) Brace for impact Brace for impact Saramyr’s blade strikes true. Take 180, subtract your Resistance rating, and take what’s left of the original 180 off your health. If this kills you follow this link Continue if it does not. Fight back Fight back You return a hit to Saramyr, striking him hard in the chest. Take your Strength rating, add your weapons attack rating (if you have one), and subract the total from 155. If your attack goes over 155, take what’s left of your attack and subract that amount from 190. If you kill Saramyr with your attack, your character is freakin’ ripped, and follow this link, if not, continue. Saramyr slashes at you again… Dodge it (Requires at least 30 agility) Brace for impact Dodge Saramyr’s blade You jump out of the way of the blade. Attack If you want to join the Jade Legion 250px Saramyr says: ''"Excellent. We are looking for all the recruits we can get. Follow me"'' Follow Saramyr Leave Saramyr is down Saramyr retreats in shame. You notice that he dropped a small key. You pick it up and examine it, it seems like an ordinary key. You pocket it anyways. (add this key to your character's inventory, call it "Saramyr's Key") Battle Records Category:Locations Explore The Sarabi Just before you feel like you're about die from exaustion and heat stroke, you stumble upon a large green and black rock. You sit on it and immediatley jump up. This wasn't a rock, it was a gigantic snake. The blood drains from your face in realization: This was the Jade Serpent. What do you do? *Fight *Run *Nothing Serpent Talk The Jade Serpent says, "Well? Are you just going to stand there all day? I have a life, you know." What do you do? *WHAT!? YOU CAN TALK!? *Ohh, well, I thought you were a rock... *Hello. WHAT!? YOU CAN TALK!? The Jade Serpent says, "Anorher who dwells in ignorance?" *Can you help us? Jade Legion stands in the balance of destruction from an upcoming war. *Attack!. Can you help us? Jade Legion stands in the balance of destruction from an upcoming war. The Jade Serpent says, "WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT BEFORE!!?? TAKE ME TO DRINIS!" *To Drinis!. *Attack!. Ohh, well, I thought you were a rock... The Jade Serpent says, "Get on with it!" *Can you help us? Jade Legion stands in the balance of destruction from an upcoming war. *Attack!. Hello The Jade Serpent's mouth curls into what seems to be a smile. *Can you help us? Jade Legion stands in the balance of destruction from an upcoming war. *Attack!. Category:Sarabi Desert